Welcome to Our Activity eh?
by ranzeeee
Summary: Perkenalkan, aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, 16 tahun. Seorang murid yang biasa-biasa saja dan memiliki skill yang biasa-biasa pula dalam segala hal. Yah  dan ini lah cerita kehidupanku bersama nakama-nakamaku yang tentu saja biasa-biasa saja... - -


**DISCLAIMER :**

**Naruto** punya-nya om **Masashi Kishimoto**, author yang ga jelas ini hanya meminjam sebentar karakter buatan si om untuk menistakan karekter-karakter tersebut...

**Warning :**

_AU_,_ OOC_ sangat, _unclearly_ (ga jelas), _crispy_, _typos_ bertebaran dan bermutasi membuat jenis_ typo_ yang baru dan sungguh membahayakan kesehatan masyarakat(?)...

* * *

><p>Perkenalkan, aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, 16 tahun. Seorang pemuda yang tumbuh dengan normal, tidak memiliki <em>skill<em> khusus dalam hal apapun. Yah… semua _skill_ yang aku punya adalah _skill_ yang pas-pas, sesuai dengan apa yang aku bilang sebelumnya. Dalam hal olah raga aku ga bisa dibilang sejago Inuzuka Kiba, tapi juga ga selambat Akimichi Choji. Dalam hal kesenian juga ga seberapa buruk, aku suka bermusik walau dalam keterampilan lain aku dapat skor merah. Lalu dalam akademik, hmm… masih bisa diusahakan selama tidak ada bagian berhitung! Demi dewa _Jashin_ yang sedang _henshin _(?)! Siapa sih orang ga penting yang nyiptain pelajaran matematika? Cukup bisa ngitung 1 + 1 aja kan semua udah beres, ga perlu itu yang namanya angka dikasih akar, pohon, dan keluarganya! Itu angka atau biji pohon toge(?) sih?

_Well_, lupakan soal toge gaje itu! Hmm, setidaknya aku harus bersyukur karena setidaknya di sekolah ini aku tidak terlalu berada di peringkat terbawah dalam urutan akademik. Setidaknya masih ada si Tobi yang dulu mendiami kelas X selama 5 tahun dan selama 2 tahun belakangan ini masih betah menjadi murid kelas XI dan pas ditanya alasannya kenapa betah banget ga naik kelas, si Tobi bilang dia ga mau cepet lulus dan jadi cepet tua(sungguh alasan yang tidak masuk akal). Denger-denger nih, kebiasaannya menetap dikelas itu udah dilakukannya semenjak dia kelas 1 SD dan minimal jangka waktu menetapnya itu 3 tahun dimasing-masing tingkat (jadi kira-kira berapa tahun dia mengenyam pendidikan selama ini yah?). Aku juga bersyukur menjadi anak yang tak-bersinar-namun-tak-redup sehingga banyak teman-teman yang tidak tau tentang keberadaan-ku bahkan banyak anak-anak di kelasku yang tidak tau kalau aku ini ternyata salah satu murid kelas tersebut. Miris memang, namun tentu keberadaan yang _undefined _menguntungkan aku saat menghadapi para guru, setidaknya guru jarang sekali menyuruhku maju untuk mengerjakan soal-soal darinya.

Sebenarnya aku masih bisa menikmati bersekolah disini, karena aku memiliki beberapa sahabat dekat walau mereka semua berada di kelas yang berbeda denganku. Jangan tanya mengapa mereka bisa bertemu denganku, karena pertemuan kami ini benar-benar jauh sekali dari lingkungan sekolah. Mereka itu tetanggaku dan merupakan teman mainku semenjak aku kecil. Walau sekarang mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, setiap hari kami masih menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul saat jam istirahat dan memakan bekal kami bersama di atap gedung. Hei! Ngomong-ngomong soal istirahat, barusan aku mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi.

Aku segera merapikan buku-buku yang bertaburan di mejaku lalu menyimpannya dibawah laci. Sedikit terburu-buru mengambil _bento_-ku dan ingin bergegas ke atap. Oh ya, aku lupa memberi tahu kalau kelas-ku berada di lantai 2 gedung sekolah dan kelas teman teman-temanku itu berada di lantai yang lebih atas dariku, jadi saat jam istirahat akulah yang harus paling terburu-buru menuju atap. Kalau aku telat, siap-siap saja deh mendapat _deathglare_ dari para _nakama_ku itu. Huh, siapa yang mau mendapat _deathglare _dari mereka sih? Menakutkan sekali bila membayangkannya…

"Hei Naruto, terburu-buru sekali eh?" suara itu muncul dari arah belakangku.

"Oh, Shika… Iya, aku sudah ditunggu oleh teman-temanku di atap. Aku ga mau telat, kau tau kan mereka kalau marah itu seperti apa? Menakutkan sekali…" aku menampakkan ekspresi ketakutanku pada pemuda pemalas yang ada di depanku. Namanya Nara Shikamaru, dia adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku di kelas ini. Pemuda yang memiliki sikap super-duper malas ini sebenarnya anak yang sangat jenius di kelas, namun sayang karena sikap tukang tidurnya itu membuat dia menjadi anak yang 'hampir' tak terlacak di kelas kalau saja tak ada Anko _sensei_ yang suka sewot kalau melihat ada murid yang tidur di jam pelajarannya. Jadilah anak-anak sekelas 'menyadari' keberadaannya, walau hanya diingat sebagai murid yang 'tukang tidur'.

"Huh… _Mendokusei…_"

"Kenapa memangnya Shika?"

"Padahal aku mau minta temani kamu mengerjakan tugas dari Iruka _sensei_ tetapi karena kau sedang sibuk sepertinya aku harus mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Eh? Minta tolong kerjakan tugas? Emangnya tugas apa?" aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Tumben sekali dia minta tolong kepadaku mengenai tugas dari _sensei_.

"Dia menyuruhku membantu mengoreksi hasil tes kemarin. Katanya sebagai hukuman karena aku tertidur saat mengerjakan soal tes kemarin. Dasar! Padahal aku sudah mengerjakan semua soalnya! _Mendokusei_!"

"Hmm, memang kapan hasil tes itu harus selesai dikoreksi?"

"Hari ini…"

"Memang disuruh mengoreksi hasil tes kelas berapa?"

"Semua kelas yang diajari Iruka _sensei_, dari kelas XI-1 sampai XI-6. Huh… _mendokusei…_"

"Sulit juga ya… Baiklah setelah makan siang aku akan mengusahakan membatumu. Eh, ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa lembar yang telah kau koreksi?"

"Belum sama sekali…"

"…" aku tak bisa berbicara apa-apa.

"Ahh… _Mendokusei! _Aku harus mengerjakan tugas itu sekarang." dia mengalihkan perhatianku yang tadi sempat terhenti sesaat. "Kau bilang kau harus menemui teman-temanmu eh?"

"Astaga aku lupa! _Jaa ne_ Shika! Maaf ga bisa banyak bantu ya!"

Aku berlari meninggalkan Shika menuju atap gedung. Oh tidak! Aku harus cepat sekarang! Uh~ aku harus menaiki tangga 3 lantai lagi untuk mencapai atap. Uh… _mendokusei!_

-o-O-o-

_BRAAAAAAAAK!_

"Huwaaaa… Gomen ne! aku telat! Hosh hosh hosh!" aku sibuk mengatur napasku. Siapa sih yang tidak kehabisan napas kalau disuruh lari secepat mungkin menaiki tangga sebanyak 3 lantai? Kiba yang suka melakukan perjalanan a'la _Ninja Hatori_ (mendaki gunung lewati lembah) saja masih ngos-ngosan kalau disuru narik _truk_ pake gigi(?). Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah 3 orang _nakama_ku yang sepertinya sudah datang beberapa menit lebih awal dariku.

"Ugggh! Bisa ga sih buka pintu lebih hati-hati sedikit, _Dobe_!" laki-laki dengan rambut _raven_ dan ditata a'la pantat ayam itu memasang wajah betenya saat menatapku. Pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini adalah sahabat yang paling dekat denganku disini, mungkin karena dia yang pertama aku kenal di kompleks-ku saat aku kecil. Mungkin bisa dibilang kami sudah saling mengetahui kebaikan dan keburukan masing-masing.

"Hei Naruto-_baka_, kenapa lama sekali sih? Sudah 10 menit waktu kami terbuang hanya untuk menunggumu." kali ini laki-laki yang memiliki rambut panjang sepinggang a'la bintang iklan _shampoo_ yang menegurku. Dia bernama Hyuuga Neji, penerus _clan _Hyuuga yang terkenal itu. Diantara 3 _nakama_-ku yang lain, mungkin dialah yang sedikit lebih pengertian. Tapi kalau berhubungan dengan waktu yang terbuang, si tuan muda Hyuuga ini ga bisa kompromi. Mungkin dia tidak akan marah padaku, tapi dia biasanya menyindir dengan kata-kata yang lumayan… hmm… "padahal dengan 10 menit waktu yang terbuang, aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih penting. Dengan waktu 10 menit, mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah perusahaan yang be…" menyebalakan mungkin?

"Iya… Iya… maafkan aku Neji-_sama_!" aku memotong. "Lagipula aku kan disini yang letak kelasnya paling bawah. Neji-_sama_ dan si _Teme_ ini kan di lantai 4, sedangkan kelas Gaara ada di lantai 3 jadi wajarkan aku yang paling terakhir sampai sini?" aku membela diri.

Sedikit menarik napasku, aku melangkah menuju tempat _nakama_ ku itu duduk. Tapi… tu… tunggu! Aku merasa ada aura kelam yang dari balik tubuh Neji. Aku melirik sedikit kearah sana, dan benar saja! Ternyata eh ternyata, dibalik rambut indah sang Neji-_sama_ ada seekor*coret*, sebuah*coret* hm… seonggok*coret*, seorang lagi yang sedang duduk sambil memakan _bento_ dengan lahap dan sehat(?) dan juga… dari tubuhnya tak henti mengeluarkan aura hitam… ughh… menakutkan~ Tapi.. bukan aura hitam yang menjadi permasalahan disini!

"Hei Panda! Kenapa kau makan bekal duluan hah?" aku marah sambil nunjuk-nunjuk mahluk berwajah panda yang lagi mengeluarkan aura mistiknya itu. Mukanya udah bete tingkat dewa, sampe berubah jadi '_joker face_' kayak lagunya _lady ngakngak_ *plak.

"…" tidak ada jawaban. Dia tetap memakan _bento_ dengan nistanya.

"Hei! Jawab aku dooong?" aku menatap penuh emosi dan nafsu (ingin membunuh) kearah temanku yang berambut merah itu. Laki-laki yang bernama Sabaku Gaara itu tetap tak memberi tanda-tanda kehidupan (?).

Tapi tiba-tiba dari belakangku ada yang menarik kecil seragamku. Aku menoleh kearah sang penarik itu, ternyata itu adalah si tuan muda Hyuuga. Dia menginterupsikan supaya aku menghentikan kegiatan berinteraksi dengan arwah penasaran *dibunuh Gaara* eh… maksudku dengan tuan Sabaku itu. Aku pun duduk diantara Sasuke dan Neji sambil membuka _bento _ku yang hanya berisi roti isi telur. Seandainya saja aku punya pacar, pasti setiap hari makanku terjamin karena ada yang membuatkan aku _bento _yang penuh rasa cinta dan ramen (?) di dalamnya.

"Itu semua gara-gara kau _Dobe_!" si Uchiha muda itu berbisik ke arahku sambil mengunyah bekalnya. Aku pun melirik sedikit isi _bento_nya. Di dalamnya tertata rapi nasi dan beberapa lauk serta tak ketinggalan tomat yang bertumpuk dibagian pinggiran nasi tersebut. Itu semua menggodaku (kecuali tomat yang menghiasi hampir seluruh pinggiran bento tersebut) terutama telur dadar yang ada disitu yang hanya ada satu. Begitu berkilauan~~

"_Ano_.. Sasuke… boleh aku… hmm… _ano_…" aku malu-malu mau lanjutin kata-kataku. Sasuke tetep lanjutin makanin tomat yang ada di sekeliling bentonya tersebut.

"Hei, aku sudah selesai dengan tomat-tomatku. Ada yang mau sisanya?" apa…? Apa tadi katanya? Sisa? Jadi dia hanya memakan tomatnya saja? What the… tau kalau begitu tadi aku ajak dia tukeran _bento_!

"Berikan itu padaku!" tuan Panda bersuara dengan sedikit membentak. Segera mengambil bekal Sasuke dan melahapnya dengan tidak elitnya. Aku heran, rasanya ini bukan akhir musim gugur deh. Belum saatnya panda berhibernasi kan? Aku Cuma bisa bengong, mengerjap ngerjapkan mataku, lalu baru tersadar… TELUR DADAR KU?

"Terimakasih atas jamuannya…" dia meletakan wadah bekal milik Uchiha. Benar-benar habis tak bersisa. Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar kearah kotak _bento_ itu. Mau marah tetapi aku tidak mau mengganggu mahluk yang katanya lagi _bad mood_ itu.

"Hei Naruto!" terdengar suara berbisik lagi dari samping kananku. "Gaara lagi uring-uringan nih, sepertinya dia sebal tadi dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Temari-_senpai_… Jadi jangan diambil hati prilakunya yang seperti itu, maklumi saja dia yang seperti itu ya."

"Oh" aku melirik ke arah Gaara. Sedikit lega karena ternyata bukan aku penyebab kemurkaannya. Tapi tetap bete karena telur-ku diambil… "Baiklah, aku mengerti Neji-_sama_, tetapi kenapa harus aku yang jadi korban kebeteannya sih? Huh! Menyebalkan!" aku berikan tatapan sinisku terhadap panda berbulu(?) merah tersebut, tapi sontak dibalasnya dengan _deathglare_ yang mengerikan.

"Apa hah?" Gaara akhirnya menanggapi. Walau _deathglare_nya belum juga hilang.

"Ah… Tidak…" aku menjawab dengan takut-takut. Tak berani menatap Gaara secara langsung.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil… sudah-sudah… lihat tuh si bocah Uchiha udah pergi duluan."

"Eh?" aku kaget. Dasar _Teme _sialan! Berani-beraninya meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Masa bodo dengan si pantat ayam itu. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah _bento_ Neji yang ada di sampingku. Ternyata masih tersisia 2 _onigiri_. Huah! Aku mau! Pokoknya kali ini harus berhasil meminta! Yosh! Fight!

"Neji, aku boleh memakan oni…"

_HAAAPPP_

Aku bengong,kotak yang berisi _onigiri _itu sudah berpindah tangan.

"_Onigirinya_ enak Neji. Siapa yang membuatnya?'

"Oh, Hinata yang membuatnya. Kalau kau suka, aku akan meminta dia membuat lebih buatmu."

"Oh tentu saja, boleh juga ide-mu…" Gaara kembali mengunyah _onigiri_ keduanya. Aku cuma bisa pundung sambil ngorek-ngorek hidung.

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

"A… APA? HINATA YANG MEMBUATNYA?" si _Teme _tiba-tiba datang tanpa dijemput padahal disini sedang ga ada pesta (Sasuke : lu kira gue jelangkung?).

"Ugggh! Bisa ga sih buka pintu lebih hati-hati sedikit, _Teme_!" aku mengopy kata-kata yang diucapnya saat tadi menyambutku.

"Huaahahaha… si Uchiha ini cemburu? Wajahmu jelek sekali Uchiha kalau sedang menahan _blushing_! Seperti cumi-cumi penjual _tako_! HUAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." Gaara tertawa lepas, aku dan Neji hanya bisa _sweatdrop _sedangkan si Uchiha hanya bisa menahan wajah _blushing _yang lebih mirip seperti menahan keinginan kalau mau ke belakang. Memang lucu sih, tapi melihat perubahan wajah Gaara yang dramatis itu lebih membingungkan. "Hei _Saskey_ aku besok mau dibuatin bekal loh sama adiknya Neji! Si Hinata-_hime _itu! Kau pasti iri kan? Huahahahaha!" Dia tertawa sambil memasukkan potongan besar _onigiri _yang tersisa ke mulutnya. Lalu… kau tau apa yang selanjutnya terjadikan?

"UHUUUK! A… aku~~~ bu…butuh a… air~! Uhuk uhuk!" Gaara bicara dengan efek dramalisasi, seolah ditimbun batu sebesar gunung. Aku dan Sasuke cuma bisa _SWT_ namun sang tuan muda Hyuuga sudah tampak panik.

"Hei Gaara? Kau tak apa hah? Tu… tunggu… aku ambilkan air!" Neji berlari keluar atap. Entah apa yang dia tuju, mungkin dia ke kantin membelikan minum buat Gaara. Aku dan Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatap nanar sambil ber-_SWT_ ria.

"Neji itu terkadang terlalu _over-acted_.." aku bicara ke diriku sendiri lalu mengalihkan pandanganku dari pintu atap menuju Gaara. "Padahal aku kan bawa mi…"

"TAHAN GAARA! AKU AKAN MENOLONGMU!" Sasuke berteriak, sambil berpose a'la _Ultraman_ pas bilang '_swat_' di balik punggung Gaara. Dengan muka yang terlihat… penuh dendam(?). _OMG_? _OH MY GIGI_?

_BUUUAAKKKK_

"Hoeekk…"

Akhirnya… keluarlah si isi _onigiri_ yang nyangkut di tenggorokan Gaara dengan selamat pada pukul 13.13 lewat 13 detik(?). Ternyata isi dari _onigiri _tersebut adalah manisan plum bulat dengan diameter kira-kira 3 centimeter.

"Gimana? Sudah baikan Gaara?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ugh… _well…_" Gaara mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukan sehabis 'ditolong' Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja Gaara?" aku bertanya menunjukkan perhatianku. Padahal sih udah tau jawabannya bagaimana.

_TENG TENG TENG_

"Aah… sudah masuk ya?" Sasuke memecahkan suasana yang sejenak sunyi itu.

"Hah? Udah masuk? Aku janji mau menemani Shikamaru mengerjakan tugas lagi! Aa… _Gomen ne_, aku ke bawah duluan ya teman-teman!" aku bergegas merapikan bekalku dan bersiap-siap meninggalkan atap.

"Ok! Oh ya Naruto, aku boleh menitipkan wadah _bento_ ini ke Hinata? Kau satu kelas dengannya kan? Neji itu pergi tanpa membawa kotak _bento_ ini, aku yakin kalau aku mengembalikan langsung ke dia pasti disuruh memberikannya ke Hinata. Mana mau dia membawa kotak bekal yang bergitu cewek begini…"

"Oh… ok, siap tuan Panda!" aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hei tunggu! Aku ikut dengan-mu _Dobe!"_

"Eh? Ngapain? Kelasmu kan di lantai 4, jauh kalau ke tempatku."

"A… aku ada perlu dengan… I… Itachi-_nii_!" terlihat jelas sekali wajahnya memerah. Kali ini tuan Uchiha itu tidak menyembunyikan wajah_ blushing_nya, takut dibilang mirip cumi-cumi lagi sama si Gaara mungkin?

"Hahaha… ok, ayo ikut dengan-ku! Sepertinya kau tidak percaya sekali sih sama aku? Aku ga akan mengambil Hinata-mu itu kok!" aku terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Sasuke.

"Hei… aku bilang kan aku mau menemui Itachi-_nii_!"

"Hahaha, yayayaya… aku percaya… Ayo pergi! Aku tak enak sama Shika kalau aku telat sampai ke kelas." aku menahan keinginan untuk tertawa. Orang sebodoh Tobi juga tau keinginan si Uchiha muda ini.

-o-O-o-

[Beberapa menit kemudian]

"TEMAN-TEMAN! AKU BAWA AIR MINUMNYA!"

_BRAAAAAAK_

"Hosh! Maaf… Tadi _sensei_ memanggilku untuk mengurusi perihal klub… Hosh! Jadi aku sedikit te…"

_Kriik kriiiik kriiiik_

[suasana di atap kosong]

-o-O-o-

**OWARI :)**

* * *

><p>Wehehehe, tamat dengan geje-nya =A=<br>Autor tau betapa geje-nya cerita ini, tetapi sumpah mati aku jadi penasaran*plaked* kalo aja ga ngepublish ni fanfic... (reader : dasar author _baka_!)

Jadi maafkan saya sekali lagi yah kalo ceritanya ancur lebur tak karuan seperti ini... *pundung sambi ngorek-ngorek idung*

**RnR please... :3 **


End file.
